dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Chris is Ura-Makiko's boyfriend. Biography Early Life Chris did not have the most glamorous of upbringings. He was not of royal birth and wasn’t actually allowed to date Ura-Makiko until the law was overturned when they were in high school. He was the son of two butchers and was born and raised on a farm and a slaughterhouse. He had a sister who died when he was twelve. Life at school Chris was enrolled in military school by his parents, because they wanted him to man up and be more useful around the slaughterhouse. There he met Ura-Makiko, the most beautiful girl he had ever set his eyes upon. He flunked most of his basic education classes because he was too busy flirting with girls and getting bullied by other guys. He became the enemy of a rich girl named Maxine Ferrington, who was Jada’s apprentice. She tried to use him to get closer to Princess Stacy, and was unaware that Ura-Makiko was Stacy’s sister. He was almost killed by Maxine during a camping trip, and he became increasingly paranoid of her. He ended up killing her in self defense by pushing her off a tall stairwell and causing her to break her neck. That was the one event that haunted Chris for the rest of his life, and he still regrets killing Maxine despite the fact that she was Jada. He did not graduate and did regular school instead, as the military career was just simply not for him. Battle for Dream City Chris was just helping around at the castle counting the guests that entered for the royal party. Suddenly Ura-Makiko stormed up to him and told him that two people had entered the castle without permission. Chris just shrugged it off and didn’t really care until the night came. He was sleeping in the guest room and he was suddenly awoken by a loud noise. He suffered from sleep paralysis as the figure held him down. Then he fell out of his bed when he was freed. He quickly ran into the hall where he found his girlfriend by chance. Ura-Makiko asked him if he wanted some water, and he said yes. She left him, and that was when he was attacked again. He was actually being attacked by 77, but it was never explained. Ura-Makiko ran back into the scene and tried to defend him, but it was useless. They were both beaten badly and left to die until the morning. The next morning they were sent to the hospital, where they get interviewed by frantic reporters desperate to get the scoop. Chris just told them that they got attacked and his words sent waves of panic through the whole city. The next few months he and Ura-Makiko are forced to plan an emergency plan to protect Queen Stacy. Ura-Makiko writes a letter, but she feels it is too dangerous for her to do it, as the media are onto them. She enlists a volunteer to do it instead, to Chris’s objection. She invites her old friend Brigham to her house to discuss the details. Chris tries to persuade Brigham not to do it, as he would be in greater danger. But Brigham does it anyway. Chris is not seen again until the actual war breaks out. He is moved to a secret bunker with a decoy of Queen Stacy, and is forced to stay there until it is safe again. Suddenly 77 and his thugs enter the bunker, and they beat up Chris and ransack the bunker. They leave after they kill the fake Queen Stacy. Chris is found by Ura-Makiko a bit later, who helps bandage his wounds. He begs her to stay with him as he is too traumatized to be left alone, but Ura-Makiko tells him to be strong and leaves him to find Brigham. Chris is later seen crawling out of the bunker, where he is rescued by paramedics. He attends the funerals of the fallen soldiers with Ura-Makiko. The Teardrop Crystal Chris had a much smaller role in the sequel. He accompanies Ura-Makiko to the desert, where he hopes he can get a nice vacation. But it is not what he had expected as he is forced to jump out of a plane with the others. Not long after they land they are attacked by terrorists, and Chris and Rachel are taken captive. They are shut up in a prison where they meet Delta, who taunts them. They are brought out to be interrogated by a fat mafia guy and when they refuse to reveal the location of the secret Agent Leroy, they are sent out to be executed. However their captors got distracted and they quickly attacked them, killing Delta and scaring the mafia boss. Ura-Makiko arrives to rescue them just in time and they are brought to a hotel to stay for the night. However the remaining terrorists learn of their location and they are all forced to flee. Chris was about to get his beauty sleep when Ura-Makiko made him move again. They escape through the fire exit and escape to a pub, where they can only wait and hope. They are seemingly cornered by Alpha and Beta when Agent Leroy makes his surprise entrance and reveals that the other bar patrons are also secret Agents. Alpha and Beta are arrested and Ura-Makiko’s troop is finally allowed to go home. Future Chris and Ura-Makiko escape the city to a small town, where they expected to get some private time, but their vacation was cut short when they were attacked for no reason again. Personality Chris is not exactly as strong and brave as his girlfriend but he is a good helper around the castle. He is afraid of heights and spiders. He also does not like working on the farm and is glad that he doesn’t have to anymore. He is surprisingly resilient given all of the traumatic situations he has been in. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Ura-Makiko's troop Category:Legacy Characters